harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Selwyn
Selwyn was a pure-blood wizard and a Death Eater of Lord Voldemort who fought in the Second Wizarding War. Selwyn fought in several battles, including the Battle of the Seven Potters. He also fought at the Ambush at the Lovegood House, along with Travers. It is possible that he also fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. After Voldemort's final defeat, Selwyn was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Biography Second Wizarding War Selwyn was one of the many Death Eaters who fought in the Second Wizarding War. It is unknown if he had also fought in the First War, and if he was imprisoned, or if he managed to avoid being imprisoned in Azkaban. It is most likely that he was among the Death Eaters who didn't search for Voldemort after his downfall. Battle over of the Seven Potters Selwyn participated in the Battle of the Seven Potters, and chased Rubeus Hagrid and the real Harry Potter. Towards the end of the chase, he was ordered by Lord Voldemort to surrender his wand when Lucius Malfoy's was destroyed by Harry's wand.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 4 Ambush at the Lovegood House In early 1998, Selwyn travelled with Travers to Xenophilius Lovegood's house. Lovegood had been printing articles in The Quibbler urging the public to support Harry Potter, and his daughter Luna was taken to control his behaviour. Lovegood alerted the Death Eaters when Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger came to his home, hoping that they would return his daughter, if he handed over Harry. However, as Selwyn and Travers arrived, the Erumpent horn in the residence blew up, giving Harry, Hermione, and Ron a chance to hide. Selwyn beat up and tortured Lovegood, suspicious that the wizard had been lying, but Hermione then engineered the trio's escape so that the Death Eaters saw Harry before they disapparated. Afterwards, Selwyn and Travers arrested Lovegood.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 21 It is possible that Selwyn fought in several other battles, such as the Battle of Hogwarts. Death eater selwyn mask at www.dragonskinstudio.com Post-war After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Selwyn was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Physical appearance Little is known about Selwyn's appearance; it is, however, known that he had a rough voice. Personality and traits Selwyn was a cruel character; he hit Xenophilius Lovegood, when he called him and Travers, thinking that he wanted to entrap them. He also threatened Xenophilius that he would kill or mutilate his daughter, Luna. He was also quite suspicious, as he believed that Xenophilius wanted to entrap and kill him and Travers. Behind the scenes *When Harry, Ron, and Hermione infiltrated the Ministry of Magic in 1997, Dolores Umbridge mentioned that the Selwyns were an old pure-blood family, and claimed to be related to them. However, she may have just been trying to bolster her own pure-blood credentials. *Selwyn may have been Hedwig's killer, as he was one of the Death Eaters pursuing Harry and Hagrid at the time. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' Notes and references fr:Selwyn Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Wizards Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants